miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculer
" " is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on August 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis Sabrina, angry at Chloé for the attention she gives to Ladybug, becomes Miraculer, who can steal powers away from superheroes.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot As Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace battle Destroyer, Chloé runs up to Le Grand Paris rooftop with Sabrina and turns on her Bee Signal. As Nadja Chamack reports on the ongoing battle, Chloé remarks that without her, the heroes look ridiculous. Sabrina calls out for Ladybug to come fetch Chloé, though when Chloé nudges her, Sabrina corrects herself and says Queen Bee. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth communicates with Mayura, who is waiting beside Le Grand Paris in case Ladybug hands Chloé the Bee Miraculous. Nadja reports that Ladybug has called on her Lucky Charm and received a rubber duck. As Chloé watches this, she anxiously waits for Ladybug to get the Bee Miraculous, but instead, the heroes end up using the rubber duck to defeat Destroyer, much to Chloé's frustration. Sabrina remarks that's not cool, but Chloé retorts that Ladybug only calls on her for serious supervillains before looking at a photograph of her and Ladybug together. Ladybug collects the Fox and Turtle Miraculous from Alya and Nino before reminding them to keep their identities secret. She then joins Cat Noir on top of the Eiffel Tower. He asks her if she's spoken to Chloé, to which Ladybug reminds him that using her is dangerous because her identity is public knowledge. Cat Noir agrees but says that Chloé probably doesn't know that her time as Queen Bee is over. With some insistence from Cat Noir, Ladybug agrees to talk to her. Gabriel enters his atelier and says that Chloé must become Queen Bee again. Nathalie asks him if he's sure about making her an ally as Ladybug has become reluctant in giving her the Bee Miraculous. Gabriel says that in that case, he'll make Chloé force Ladybug to give her the Miraculous by making her lose faith in the hero so that he can akumatize her. The two decide to use Lila to help them with this task. They approach Lila in their car at the park, where she thanks Gabriel for trusting her to protect Adrien but claims to be saddened by some of the people in his life such as Nino, Marinette, and Chloé. She also expresses irritation at how Chloé is always bragging about Queen Bee but says that Adrien couldn't care less about that because he's so perfect. However, Gabriel informs Lila that Adrien and Chloé have had an unbreakable friendship for a long time, thanks her for the information, and takes off. Once gone, Gabriel tells Nathalie that he's confident that Lila will help him implement his grand plan. At school, Chloé tells Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette that Rena Rouge and Carapace are tacky and she doesn't understand why Ladybug keeps calling on them. Lila suddenly enters the scene and greets everyone, but Marinette only stares at her bitterly before telling Alya that they should study for their test. Nino is confused as to what test, to which Adrien reminds him about the science test they have in the afternoon, much to his frustration. Adrien offers to help him. Once they leave, Lila approaches Chloé and asks her if she was talking about Ladybug. Chloé asks her who she is, to which Sabrina reminds her that Lila is in their class. Chloé remarks that Lila didn't make much of an impression on her, but Lila laughs this off and says that Ladybug has mentioned her a few times. Chloé is shocked that Lila has talked to Ladybug, to which Lila claims that she and Ladybug are very close and she has a magic command that she uses to summon Ladybug whenever she needs her. When Chloé asks about it, Lila says that it's like Chloé's Bee Signal except hers works all the time. Though Chloé appears a bit jealous, she brushes this off and walks off. However, when Lila asks her if she'd like to know what it is, Chloé agrees to listen. Lila whispers it in her ear and then says that if Ladybug doesn't come to her with that, she's not a true friend. The bell then rings and everyone heads to class. Marinette tells Alya to go ahead as she'll meet her and then approaches Chloé. She tries to talk to her, but Chloé refuses to listen and even yells at her before walking away. Tikki reminds Marinette that Chloé only listens to Ladybug, to which Marinette agrees. Meanwhile in his lair, Hawk Moth takes note of how Chloé's emotions are already starting to become negative and tells Mayura to get ready. After school, Marinette hides and transforms into Ladybug. Meanwhile, Mayura notices a baby August asking his mom for a lollipop. When she says no, August starts sobbing and therefore Mayura sends an amok his way. It infects his pacifier and causes a giant lollipop sentimonster to appear. Ladybug notices it and decides to take care of it before talking to Chloé. Chloé also notices the sentimonster and rushes up to Le Grand Paris rooftop to put on her Bee Signal. When Adrien and his bodyguard spot the sentimonster, the bodyguard quickly carries Adrien to his room, where Adrien thanks him and assures him that he'll be safe. Once the bodyguard leaves, Plagg suggests that they stay inside and wait for a Camembert monster instead. Adrien assures Plagg that if they ever run into one, he'll save him a chunk and then transforms into Cat Noir. As Ladybug and Cat Noir fight the sentimonster, Ladybug notices that there's no akumatized victim and guesses that it's on its own. Meanwhile, Chloé turns on her Bee Signal and anxiously waits for Ladybug while watching Nadja's news broadcast about the battle. Sabrina suggests that if Ladybug doesn't show up, they can play Ladybug and Cat Noir with their costumes, to which Chloé dismissively tells her to fetch them. Chloé suddenly remembers the magic command Lila told her about and, although she finds it ridiculous, she decides to give it a try. She hops on one foot, closes her eyes, and calls out for Ladybug. However, she instead finds her butler standing next to her with Mr. Cuddly. Chloé angrily tells him to leave, and Butler Jean tells Sabrina, who has returned wearing her Cat Noir costume and holding Chloé's Ladybug costume, that Chloé needs some time to herself. Ladybug manages to knock the lollipop sentimonster to the ground and then notices August's pacifier. She breaks it, releasing the amok, and then purifies it with her yo-yo. She then uses Miraculous Ladybug to fix the damage. Chloé is devastated that Ladybug didn't come to her despite doing the magic command and realizes that Lila had lied to her. As she tearfully stares at her photograph of her and Ladybug, Hawk Moth senses Chloé's sadness and sends an akuma after her. Sabrina tells Chloé that it's okay as they can still play Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, an upset Chloé refuses, remarking how she is a superhero while Sabrina isn't and bitterly says that they have nothing in common, causing Sabrina to run away in tears. The akuma then infects Chloé's photograph and Hawk Moth offers to empower her so that she may recover the Bee Miraculous. However, Chloé refuses, causing the akuma to fly out of her photograph. Hawk Moth takes note of how unique Chloé is, yet isn't disappointed as he senses Sabrina's sadness and sends the akuma after her instead. It infects her Cat Noir staff and Hawk Moth offers her the ability to steal other's superpowers in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Sabrina agrees and is transformed into Miraculer. Miraculer shows up just as Ladybug and Cat Noir are fist-bumping. She scolds the heroes for neglecting Chloé, prompting Cat Noir to ask Ladybug if she worked things out with her. Ladybug says that she was about to but then gets irritated when Miraculer mimics her. Ladybug attacks the supervillain, but she manages to touch her with her stick, effectively stealing her superpowers. Miraculer calls on Lucky Charm and receives a giant sword. Cat Noir realizes that Miraculer stole Ladybug's superpower and therefore calls on his Cataclysm. However, Miraculer soon manages to steal this superpower and uses it against Cat Noir, breaking his ribs in the process. Miraculer happily exclaims that Chloé will love their new powers, to which Hawk Moth agrees and tells her to go find her. When Miraculer takes off, Cat Noir hides inside a nearby alley and detransforms. Plagg, now knowing what it's like to be Cataclysmed, promises never to call the dinosaurs "a bunch of wusses" again. Adrien tells Plagg that there's Camembert in his jacket and they can rest for a while until Ladybug returns. Master Fu takes out the Miracle Box and tells Marinette to pick a trusted ally to help her. Marinette deduces that since Miraculer has stolen both hers and Cat Noir's superpowers, everyone is needed -- including Chloé. When Ladybug shows Cat Noir the Bee Miraculous, Cat Noir asks her if she's sure, to which Ladybug says that although it may be her last mission, Chloé is definitely needed. She hands him the Bee Miraculous and Cat Noir prepares to take off, though his broken ribs slow him down. Ladybug shows concern and promises to heal him once Miraculer is defeated. Miraculer approaches Chloé and reveals that she now has Ladybug and Cat Noir's superpowers, asking her if she would like Ladybug's. Chloé refuses, saying that she doesn't want to be Ladybug as there is only one Ladybug. Cat Noir suddenly shows up with the Bee Miraculous in hand. However, before Chloé can grab it, Mayura shows up and snatches it away. Chloé demands to know who she is, to which Mayura introduces herself and tells Chloé that if she teams up with her and Miraculer, all her dreams will come true. Cat Noir remarks that their dream sounds more like a nightmare, though Miraculer tells him that he'll be the one living the nightmare. Meanwhile, Ladybug approaches Alya and Nino and offers them their Miraculouses. While Cat Noir battles Miraculer and Mayura, Chloé remarks that they wouldn't be in their current situation if he and Ladybug had gotten her sooner. Cat Noir sarcastically thanks Chloé for her help, though Chloé retorts that if she had her Miraculous, she could've helped. She is suddenly pulled aside by Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace, who have a plan. As Cat Noir continues battling the supervillains, Chloé suddenly approaches Miraculer and says that she's changed her mind, asking for Ladybug's superpowers. Miraculer delightfully agrees and gives her them, only to discover that she really Ladybug disguised using an illusion. Ladybug thanks Miraculer for giving her her powers back while Chloé is indignant that her best friend mistook her for an illusion. A furious Miraculer attacks Ladybug, but Carapace uses Shell-ter to block the attack. Miraculer uses Cataclysm on the shield and battles Ladybug while Mayura battles Cat Noir. She pins him down and prepares to take his ring, only to be stopped by Ladybug. Cat Noir apologizes to Ladybug, claiming that he held out for as long as he could. Miraculer battles Carapace and Rena Rouge and manages to steal both their powers. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth tells Mayura to come back as she has the Bee Miraculous and Miraculer will take care of Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Mayura takes off, but Cat Noir knocks the Bee Miraculous out of her hand with his staff and Ladybug catches it with her yo-yo. Tossing it towards Chloé, she tells her to follow Mayura as she is likely heading back to Hawk Moth. Chloé agrees, catches the Miraculous, and transforms into Queen Bee. Queen Bee follows Mayura but doesn't see her anywhere, fearing that Ladybug will think of her as incompetent if she fails. However, she soon spots Mayura behind her and attempts to land a kick or punch on her, only for her to dodge every attack. Mayura pins Queen Bee down and asks her if she enjoys being Ladybug's servant and having to wait for her to loan her a Miraculous, also asking if she'd rather have boundless powers of her own. She offers her a chance to join her and be Queen Bee whenever she likes, but Queen Bee refuses. Mayura promises that she'll regret that and prepares to take her Miraculous, only for Queen Bee to escape her grasp and hold her down. She prepares to take the Peacock Miraculous from her, but Mayura manages to get her off of her and escape, much to Queen Bee frustration. Back at the battle, Miraculer uses Mirage to create multiple illusions of herself, but Carapace and Ladybug quickly destroy the illusions with their weapons. Ladybug wraps her yo-yo string around Miraculer's waist. Miraculer prepares to use Cataclysm on it, but Ladybug pushes it back towards her before she can and Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Cat Noir restrain her. Carapace attempts to grab her staff, only for Miraculer to use Shell-ter on it. Therefore, Ladybug calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a pillow. While wondering what to do with it, Rena Rouge and Carapace attempt to force Miraculer into using Cataclysm on the Shell-ter, only for her to remove it before they can. Miraculer also manages to kick Cat Noir off of her. Queen Bee then shows up and assists in restraining Miraculer, also suggesting to Ladybug that she use tickles. This gives her an idea. She rips apart the pillow and uses one of the feathers to tickle Miraculer's armpit, forcing her to use Shell-ter on it instead. This allows Ladybug to grab her staff and break it, releasing the akuma. She purifies it and then uses Miraculous Ladybug to fix the damage. Queen Bee tells Ladybug that Mayura escaped her and apologizes. Ladybug tells her that it's okay and prepares to take the Bee Miraculous from her. Queen Bee remarks that if she had given it to her earlier, they may have defeated Hawk Moth. Ladybug apologetically agrees and tells Queen Bee that she may never be able to give her the Bee Miraculous again as her identity being public knowledge puts her and her loved ones in danger. Queen Bee detransforms and gives the Miraculous back, saying that she understands but is sure that Ladybug will need her again. Ladybug thanks Chloé and takes off along with Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Cat Noir. Sabrina asks Chloé if this means that she'll never want to play with her again. Chloé says she will, but she doesn't want to be Ladybug anymore. Ripping apart her photograph of her and Ladybug, she tells Sabrina that she can keep the costume if she'd like. Meanwhile, Mayura apologizes to Hawk Moth for failing, but Hawk Moth says that they've set the stage for the future, confident that Queen Bee would change her mind. The next day at school, Chloé confronts Lila about her fake magic command, asking if it was just a joke. Lila denies this and asks Chloé if she was with Ladybug the other day. Realizing that this is true, Chloé is convinced that the magic command is real and tells Lila that she's not completely useless. Marinette observes this and expresses hope that she didn't hurt Chloé's feelings too much. Tikki reminds Marinette that it's for Chloé's own good and by not letting her be Queen Bee anymore, she is protecting Ladybug and Cat Noir. Marinette agrees and heads to class before the end card appears. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Sabrina Raincomprix/Miraculer Minor Characters * Nadja Chamack * Destroyer (mentioned) * Trixx (background) * Wayzz (background) * Lila Rossi * August's mother * August * Sentimonster * Adrien's bodyguard * Butler Jean * Jean Duparc (background) * Wang Fu * Pollen (background) * Alix Kubdel (background) * Ivan Bruel (background) * Juleka Couffaine (background) * Students Trivia * Mayura is shown to act as an enforcer for Hawk Moth. ** Nathalie is shown to recuperate faster after using the Peacock Miraculous or has developed a resistance to its effect. * Rena Rouge's detransformation phrase is revealed to be "Let's Rest". * After the battle against the lollipop sentimonster, Ladybug uses "Miraculous Ladybug" without summoning a Lucky Charm for the first time. * Discluding "Miraculous Adventures", it is the first time Ladybug purifies objects that aren't akumas. ** It is revealed that Ladybug can also purify Mayura's Amoks back to feathers, as well as the demolition of sentimonsters and their effects. * This is the first time a person is able to resist Hawk Moth's akumatization, that person being Chloé. ** Although Miss Bustier is shown trying to resist akumatization in "Zombizou", she fails in doing so. ** It is shown that if an akuma leaves the object after a person resists, both the victim and their object will be left unaffected. * This is the third time Sabrina gets akumatized following "Antibug" and "Catalyst". ** However, unlike her previous akumatizations, Sabrina doesn't get akumatized into Vanisher, but instead into a new villain, Miraculer. ** This is the first time Sabrina's akumatized identity is the title of the episode that she is akumatized in. * The first Lucky Charm Miraculer summons is the sword that Antibug, Nightmare Ladybug, and Toy Ladybug summon in "Antibug", "Sandboy", and "Christmaster". * It is revealed that if Cataclysm is used on a transformed Miraculous holder, they will not die immediately. It will simply leave them injured where they were hit, such as Cat Noir's ribs being broken as a result of Cataclysm being used on him. ** In the episode "Catalyst", Volpina creates an illusion where Cataclysm is used on a Miraculous holder. Miraculer shows that Volpina's illusion is contrary to reality. ** However, by Cat Noir's own remarks, it is implied that someone hit by Cataclysm will eventually die. * Miraculer says the same lines as Nightmare Ladybug in "Sandboy" when taunting Cat Noir. * This episode shows Hawk Moth's team taking another Miraculous, though they lose it not long after. * This episode sets the record for the use of Miraculous powers, with seven powers being used: Lucky Charm, Miraculous Ladybug (superpower), Cataclysm, Akumatization, Amokization, Mirage, and Shell-ter. ** It is later beaten by "Party Crasher" with 8 superpowers being in that episode. Errors * As Ladybug's yo-yo closes to capture the Amok, the feather disappears. * When Marinette goes to Master Fu, she has knowledge that Miraculer has stolen both her and Cat Noir's powers, despite being absent when Cat Noir's power was stolen. * Queen Bee's antenna is missing in a close-up shot when confronted by Mayura. * When Miraculer uses Shell-ter to protect her baton, Carapace's hand goes through the barrier. de:Miraculer fr:Miraculeur es:Priodigia pl:Miraculeur ru:Миракулёр Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes